This invention relates to carriers adapted for carrying a plurality of articles such as bottles, cans and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to reusable carriers formed of thermoplastic, paper or like materials.
Numerous carriers have heretofore been provided for the efficient manual transportation and storage of bottles and cans. Conventionally, such carriers are formed of cardboard or molded fibrous materials and include folded handles and box-like extensions on opposite sides of the handles to receive a plurality of containers, commonly configured three to a side, in the version known as the six-pack. The conventional carrier formed of fibrous materials has enjoyed immense popularity despite numerous disadvantages associated with the material. For example, the container carrier constructed of fibrous material tears easily and disintegrates when wet. Re-utilization of the conventional fibrous type carrier is very limited and, of course, the conventional fibrous type carrier is not generally cleanable.
Container carriers formed of plastic have properties which are very advantageous in comparison to the fibrous type container carrier. Plastic carriers maintain their shape, strength and structural integrity when wet. The plastic carriers are relatively light in weight, easily cleaned and can be fabricated to conform to numerous container shapes. A principal feature is the reusability characteristics of plastic container carriers. In addition, the rapidly advancing technology in the manufacturing and assembling of plastic materials and in printing processes for plastic materials makes the use of plastic carriers increasingly favorable economically and aesthetically in comparison to the conventional fibrous type container carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,214 entitled "CONTAINER CARRIER" and issued to the inventor of the present invention is exemplary of container carriers which are specifically adaptable for construction with thermoplastic and/or molded materials and which may be constructed from a single unitary sheet of plastic material.